A transfer layer, which is also known in the art as an acquisition distribution layer or “ADL”, has been used in absorbent articles to improve comfort by reducing rewetting or evacuation of the bodily fluids contained in the absorbent core to the users' skin. A transfer layer is typically positioned between the topsheet and the absorbent core of an absorbent article. Transfer layers have been employed to promote lateral flow of fluids in a direction generally parallel to the plane of the transfer layer, thereby permitting more surface area of the absorbent core to be used to absorb the bodily fluids. These types of transfer layers may be alternatives to nonwoven materials to provide improved protection against rewetting (evacuation of insults from the core of the absorbent article back through the topsheet) and to improve distribution of insults to the absorbent core. However, some users perceive, for example, actually or visually that the transfer layers may result in increased stiffness or discomfort to the user and therefore prefer seeing a nonwoven material in combination with the topsheet of the absorbent article. As such, a resilient plastic web exhibiting a fiber-like appearance may be provided in current examples. Unfortunately, users tend to find the fibers in such current plastic webs to be too defined and perceive the resilient plastic web to be more rigid than desired, and, thus, do not provide a balance in user perceived comfort and performance in handling insults in an absorbent article.